bungomayoifandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Christmas Story 2017
Part 1=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |I didn't know what to do for Christmas, but the party with everyone was fun. I didn't see Dazai-san, though. I wonder where he could have gone... |- | |... |- | |Kyouka-chan? Kyouka-chan, what are you doing? |- | |I am preparing to capture Santa Claus. I set up traps around the house. You should be careful around windows and doors. |- | |Eh, ehhh, but what if I want to wash my hands in the middle of the night? |- | |It's almost time. You should sleep. I'll turn the lights off. |- | |W-Wait a minute, Kyouka-chan! Tell me where you placed the traps--! |- | |Goodnight. |- | |KYOUKA-CHAN! |- |-| Part 2=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |Uhm........Kyouka-chan. |- | |... |- | |...? What is it, why are you depressed? Is there a problem? I'll listen to your story. |- | |Kunikida-san, actually it's..... |- | |I failed to capture Santa Claus. |- | |What? |- | |I failed to capture Santa Claus. |- | |....What? |- | |Yesterday, she tried to capture Santa Clause. Kyouka-chan was in high spirits, and she prepared various things, but... |- | |I woke up early for Santa Claus to arrive, but there was no sign he came. |- | |And then, I forgot about the traps that were prepared, and in the morning I fell in one. |- | |The tiger in a trap, huh? *It's a bit like a play on words* Toraware no tora ka. |- | |Kunikida-san? |- | |What Atsushi? What's with that look? |- | |Kuniki~daku~n! Can you stop filling the morning with puns? Today is the long-awaited Christmas, and it is the ideal day for suicide! |- | |Puns...? The tiger caught in a...trap... NO! THAT'S WRONG! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. I DIDN'T INTEND FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!! |- | |.....................Ha. |- |-|Part 3=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |Kyouka-chan, Atsushi-kun, I thought you were here. Come over here. |- | |.............? |- | |We've brought presents! |- | |It seems like Santa made a mistake and put everyone's present in my room. |- | |Santa was a confused boy, wasn't he? That's why, Kyouka-chan, he did not go to your room last night! So, cheer up! |- | |Next time, I'll capture him. |- | |Next time, I'll help you too! So let's do our best together! |- | |Yes! |- | |Even though I didn't do anything to receive this present...I'm sorry. |- | |What are you saying? It's part of a child's job to be happy when receiving gifts. Be grateful. |- | |If you say so! Although, I am a bit embarrassed... |- | |I also.... received a present... |- | |Ranpo-san, only children receive gifts, right? |- | |That's right! I'm already an adult, so I didn't receive a present from Santa Clause, but I have had a lot of cases I solved, so I received a lot of praise from the President! |- | |That's great, Ranpo-san. |- | |Fufufufufu. |- | |We had a party yesterday, so that should be enough. |- | |What? You had a party yesterday? I see~ Why wasn't I invited, Kunikida-kun!? |- | |Shut up! I was looking for you! You probably went out without permission! All the time, each time, you wander around- what are you a balloon who's string got let go of? |- | |Kunikida is so mean! I want a present! |- | |Only this idiot says these kinds of things at his age. Even if you were a child, you wouldn't be a good one. If you want a present from me, come to work and do your job! Come and write a report on a client's story by evening! |- | |KUNIKIDA IS SO CRUEL! HE'S BULLYING ME! |- | |ARGH, GO AWAY, YOU'RE IRRITATING! |- | |That's right, Dazai-san wasn't at the party yesterday. I'm indebted to him, so I would like to do something for him that he will be pleased with. |- | |What's wrong? |- | |It's nothing! |- | |Atsushi. |- | |Yes, what is it, Ranpo-san? |- | |Come back here at 7:00pm. |- | |...? Yes, understood. |- | |Ranpo-san, is there something at 7:00pm? |- | |There is! |- | |? |- | |It's a strategy meeting, and everyone will gather there. |- |-| Part 4=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |A gift should be something that makes you feel different... Something that will bring joy to Dazai-san...A joyful thing... I could write his reports for him......no, that's useless, I always write his reports.....uuuun...... |- | |Elise-chan? Elise-chan where are you? |- | |Oh! You're that person....uhm! Thank you for the other day! |- | |Boy! Long time no see, I seemed to have lost Elise-chan, again. Have you seen her? |- | |S-sorry, I haven't seen her around. |- | |I see...She must have gone off somewhere then. A cute girl who likes to annoy me. |- | |I hope that you can find her quickly. |- | |Thank you, boy. I will also be glad if you are able to find the thing that you're looking for. |- | |Eh? |- | |The thing that you are searching for might unexpectedly fall at your feet. |- | |Uhm... |- | |Rintarou |- | |ELISE-CHAN!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS SO WORRIED!! |- | |I was with Chuuya. I saw cakes that were half-price. |- | |WHY!? I can buy you cakes whatever the cost! You shouldn't go wandering off without permission! |- | |Rantarou's disgusting. |- | |Elise-chan! |- | |Well then, now that Elise-chan has been found. You'll have to excuse us, boy. |- | |Y-Yes. |- | |Bye-bye. |- | |Alright, let's go, Chuuya-kun. |- | |Yes..............Hey. |- | |Y-Yes!? |- | |The thing that will make that vagabond happy - It's useless to think of something so troublesome. |- | |Eh? |- | |The thing that guy wants. It's an enjoyable death. |- | |Do you know Dazai-san? |- | |Chuuya!! We're leaving you behind! |- | |I'm coming, Miss Elise. See you. Take my advice. |- |-| Part 5=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |He's gone....I wonder who he was? Dazai-san's acquaintance? What should I do? I have to return by 7:00pm! |- | |Hm? That's the Armed Detective Agency member, Nakajima Atsushi-kun. Something seems to have made him depressed. Maybe this is the situation where one says.... "keep struggling, young man," right..... Dazai-kun? |- | |I'm starting to slowly feel like it was stupid for me to do something for Dazai-san... |- | |It's impossible. You're a fool, were-tiger. |- | |Akutagawa!!! |- | |The first foolish act in this world is to think that you can overthrow Dazai-san. The second foolish thing is to think that you can understand Dazai-san. I won't stifle like a fool like you. I will scour the ground, and burn while struggling, only to crawl to where he stands. |- | |Akutagawa....I will definitely settle this once and for all with you. |- | |Fuun... Only if you're alive when that time comes. In any case... |- | |What was that? I guess, in short, Akutagawa also doesn't know what brings joy to Dazai-san. Good grief. |- |-| Part 6=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |I couldn't think of anything, after all..... I got lost while I was lost in thought. It's 7:00pm. Around this time, Dazai-san may not even be at the Detective Agency anymore. |- | |I'm back... I've returned.... |- | |Welcome back! We've been waiting, Atsushi-kun! |- | |Welcome back! |- | |Eh? Is there another party today? |- | |A great detective can see everything, even with what you were thinking! Dazai-san wasn't at the party yesterday, and you wanted to do something! |- | |With Ranpo-san's strategy, we've secured Dazai-san! |- | |Although it was a pain to keep him from leaving the agency. |- | |That's why I said I would dissect him and keep him alive. |- | |Yosano-sensei... Dazai-san's ability would just nullify yours. |- | |That's right...Unfortunately. |- | |Since there's no point for the party if not everyone's here, the President is also here! |- | |Detective Agency members, I am glad that we could share the end of another year without losing anyone this year. |- | |We also received a cake from the President! |- | |Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cake!!! |- | |Thank you so much, President! |- | |Wait for a moment while I cut the cake. |- | |O~~~~~k!!! |- | |Kyouka-chan, could you please help me? |- | |Understood. |- | |Well, how is it, Dazai? Today your string has finally been caught. |- | |It's alright if Kunikida is the one saying this, but as one would expect from Ranpo-san. |- | |You still have a long way to go to defeat me! |- | |I cannot win against Ranpo-san. |- | |Well, I guess this is a good day. |- | |It's your turn to apologize to the people on the lower floor if we get too noisy. |- | |EVERYONE, let's keep it a little quiet! |- |-| Ending=This Christmas Dialogue was found in BSD's Anime Twitter Account and can correspond with the mobile game. {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" !Character !Dialogue |- | |Kyouka-chan.... |- | |Welcome back. |- | |I'm sorry.... In the end, I had to rely on everyone. |- | |Without you, the party would not have started. Even though Santa Claus was not caught, we captured him. I'm satisfied. |- | |Kyouka-chan....Thank you. |- | |Dazai-san? |- | |Hm? What is it? |- | |Are you having fun? |- | |Well, what do you think? |- | |I'm glad that you seem to be happy. |- | |Shall we make a toast? |- | |Even though I only have apple juice? What are we making a toast for? |- | |Hm, maybe to a noisy night? Well now...this night as well. |-